thomasukefandomcom-20200214-history
SASUKE 2
last time no one could do it this time 100 people will come outside at midoriyama rather than it being held in a building built for sasuke 1 ON midoriyama can anyone do it? Commentators 1st Chair Furutachi Ichiro (Stage 1 (#81-100), Stage 2, Stage 3, Final Stage) 2nd Chair Hatsuta Keisuke (Stage 1 (#1-80) Stage 1 60 seconds 1 log climb 2 hanging log 3 climbing down the log 4 wicked wall 5 shaking bridge 6 log down 7 free climbing 8 wall climb Competitors 1 Ichiro Atarashii 1. log climb 2 Takuyu Ueda CLEAR 19.4 seconds left 3 Yuji Suzuki Cut CLEAR 17.4 seconds left 4 Shuji Udagawa 1-01 2. hanging log 5 Keiji Udagawa Cut CLEAR 19.3 seconds left 6 Ryosuke Fukushima 1-02 1. log climb 7 Takayuki Otsuka 1-03 1. log climb 8 Keito Naruo 1-04 1. log climb 9 Hideki Naruo Cut 5. shaking bridge 10 Tetsuji Uemura 1. log climb 11 Takashi Sakamoto Cut CLEAR 16.2 seconds left 12 Ran Mizushima Cut 2. hanging log 13 Katsurou Matsuoka Cut 1. log climb 14 Ryuichi Mihara 2-01 1. log climb 15 Masahiro Tomizawa 2-02 5. shaking bridge 16 Misaki Kawaguchi Cut 3. climbing down the log 17 Akira Sakai 2-03 1. log climb 18 Naoto Amano Cut CLEAR 17.2 seconds left 19 Hiroyuki Amano Cut CLEAR 19.9 seconds left 20 Shingo Yamamoto Cut CLEAR 18.0 seconds left 21 Kentaro Ito 1. log climb 22 Saki Yamazaki Cut 2. hanging log 23 Yoshiharu Ito Cut 5. shaking bridge 24 Taikichiro Kyoto 1. log climb 25 Nobu Takenaka Cut 2. hanging log 26 Tarou Matsumoto Cut 3. climbing down the log 27 Kouta Sato Cut 3. climbing down the log 28 Ayano Komiya 1. log climb 29 Miu Suzuki Cut 2. hanging log 30 Eiichi Miura Cut CLEAR 16.4 seconds left 31 Ami Moto Cut 3. climbing down the log 32 Seigo Shibada Cut 5. shaking bridge 33 Jurou Ishikawa Cut 1. log climb 34 Souta Fujimoto Cut 2. hanging log 35 Toru Takahashi Cut CLEAR 18.3 seconds left 36 Hiroshi Fujioka Cut 3. climbing down the log 37 Naohiro Hoshikawa 5. shaking bridge. slid across the hanging log 38 Akari Shimizu Cut 1. log climb 39 Yoshihide Tanigawa Cut CLEAR 17.2 seconds left 40 Yoko Fujimoto Cut 1. log climb 41 Chie Nishimura CLEAR 7.8 seconds left. first woman to beat a stage 42 Tatsuya Yamamoto Cut CLEAR 16.4 seconds left 43 Yoshihito Yamamoto Cut CLEAR 19.4 seconds left 44 Juurou Oshiro Cut 2. hanging log 45 Minoru Kurosawa Cut 3. climbing down the log 46 Katsuo Yamada Cut 5. shaking bridge 47 Yukikaze Kato 2. hanging log 48 Andourea Komatsubara Cut CLEAR 16.2 seconds left 49 Itsuki Yamazaki Cut 5. shaking bridge 50 Tomihiro Tatsukawa 1. log climb 51 Miu Maki Cut 3. climbing down the log 52 Yurika Tsujimaru 3-01 1. log climb 53 Junichi Fujita Cut 1. log climb 54 Miki Nakahara Cut 1. log climb 55 Riku Hayashi 3-02 8. wall climb. time out 56 Yuji Okumura Cut 1. log climb 57 Kazufumi Kimura Cut CLEAR 12.2 seconds left 58 Moe Kurosawa Cut 1. log climb 59 Koichi Tamura Cut 1. log climb 60 Ryota Ikeda Cut 1. log climb 61 Kichirou Nakahara Cut 2. hanging log 62 Airi Inoue Cut 5. shaking bridge 63 Toyohisa Ijima 1. log climb 64 Gosuke Yokoyama Cut CLEAR 19.8 seconds left 65 Ken Hasegawa CLEAR 26.7 seconds left 66 Toshitaka Ishihara Cut CLEAR 4.2 seconds left 67 Akira Iwasaki Cut CLEAR 7.1 seconds left 68 Miku Akiyama Cut 1. log climb 69 Suzume Moto Cut 5. shaking bridge 70 Masakazu Ebihara CLEAR 8.9 seconds left 71 Minoru Hashimoto Cut 5. shaking bridge 72 Takuya Nakamaru 4-01 1. log climb 73 Toshiyuki Ono 4-02 3. climbing down the log 74 Kayoko Aoya 4-03 5. shaking bridge 75 Christopher Fields 2. hanging log 76 Takashi Yo Cut CLEAR 11.2 seconds left 77 Yoshiyuki Miyashita 5-01 1. log climb 78 Ayaka Hasebe 5-02 5. shaking bridge 79 Nobuyoshi Ito 5-03 1. log climb 80 Katsumi Yoshinaga Cut 3. climbing down the log 81 Yan Yang 3. climbing down the log 82 James Roland Green 1. log climb 83 Hiroaki Yoshizaki CLEAR 28.9 seconds left 84 Hiroyuki Sato 2. hanging log 85 Kiyomi Inoue Cut 2. hanging log 86 Aya Yamamoto Cut 1. log climb 87 Hideki Kurosawa Cut 1. log climb 88 Shane Kosugi CLEAR 16.8 seconds left 89 Mitsuru Tanaka 6 2. hanging log 90 Naoki Iketani CLEAR 25.6 seconds left 91 Katsumi Yamada Cut CLEAR 12.1 seconds left 92 Yoshihiro Yamazaki Mask IV 1. log climb 93 Nozomu Tomashima Cut CLEAR 20.0 seconds left 94 Miyu Matsuoka Cut 1. log climb 95 Shigeyuki Nakamura CLEAR 0.1 seconds left. the klaxon was sounding at free climbing 96 Toshio Wakita 7-01 1. log climb 97 Hikaru Tanaka 7-02 CLEAR 24.3 seconds left 98 Takeo Cho 7-03 CLEAR 24.6 seconds left 99 Akira Omori CLEAR 30.8 seconds left 100 Kazuhiko Akiyama CLEAR 36.7 seconds left. fastest time 100 attempts 31 clears wow. 31 CLEARS! Stage 2 50 seconds 1 spider walk 2 moving walls 3 spider climb 4 5 continuous hammers 5 reverse conveyor 6 wall lifting Competitors 2 Takuyu Ueda 3. spider climb 3 Yuji Suzuki 3. spider climb 5 Keiji Udagawa Cut 3. spider climb 11 Takashi Sakamoto Cut 3. spider climb 18 Naoto Amano 8-01 3. spider climb 19 Hiroyuki Amano 8-02 3. spider climb 20 Shingo Yamamoto CLEAR 9.7 seconds left 30 Eiichi Miura CLEAR 5.2 seconds left 35 Toru Takahashi Cut 1. spider walk 39 Yoshihide Tanigawa 1. spider walk 41 Chie Nishimura 1. spider walk 42 Tatsuya Yamamoto 3. spider climb 43 Yoshihito Yamamoto 2. moving walls 48 Andourea Komatsubara Cut 6. wall lifting. time out 57 Kazufumi Kimura Cut 6. wall lifting. time out 64 Gosuke Yokoyama Cut 3. spider climb 65 Ken Hasegawa CLEAR 7.3 seconds left 66 Toshitaka Ishihara 9-01 CLEAR 1.6 seconds left 67 Akira Iwasaki 9-02 CLEAR 4.2 seconds left 70 Masakazu Ebihara CLEAR 1.5 seconds left 76 Takashi Yo 10 2. moving walls 83 Hiroaki Yoshizaki CLEAR 13.1 seconds left 88 Shane Kosugi 1. spider walk 90 Naoki Iketani 11-01 2. moving walls 91 Katsumi Yamada 11-02 3. spider climb 93 Nozomu Tomashima 11-03 4. 5 continuous hammers 95 Shigeyuki Nakamura 4. 5 continuous hammers 97 Hikaru Tanaka CLEAR 13.9 seconds left 98 Takeo Cho 1. spider walk 99 Akira Omori CLEAR 3.4 seconds left 100 Kazuhiko Akiyama 1. spider walk 31 attempts 9 clears Stage 3 no time limit 1 pole bridge 2 propeller bars 3 hang move 4 pipe slider Competitors 20 Shingo Yamamoto 4. pipe slider 1:11 30 Eiichi Miura 4. pipe slider 1:22 65 Ken Hasegawa 12-01 4. pipe slider 1:19 66 Toshitaka Ishihara 12-02 4. pipe slider 1:12 67 Akira Iwasaki 12-03 4. pipe slider 1:15 70 Masakazu Ebihara 4. pipe slider 1:27 83 Hiroaki Yoshizaki 4. pipe slider 1:33 97 Hikaru Tanaka CLEAR 1:02 99 Akira Omori CLEAR 1:04 9 attempts 2 clears Stage 4 15m 30 seconds 1 rope climb 15m Competitors 97 Hikaru Tanaka 1. rope climb. time out. about 12m up 99 Akira Omori 1. rope climb. time out. about 8m up 2 attempts 0 kanzenseihas